


When lies open your eyes

by Fo26gall



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fo26gall/pseuds/Fo26gall
Summary: Post ladybug.Dear diary,Hawkmoth almost won today. He akumatized ladybug, he was minutes from his goal before whatever luck I live by forced him to call off his Akuma.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	When lies open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a creative type writer, but you are all so darn inspiring and I feel like I should contribute to to fandom somehow.. more than just reading and kudosing.
> 
> First fanfic ever too so.. critiques welcome

Post ladybug 

Dear diary,

Hawkmoth almost won today. He akumatized ladybug, he was minutes from his goal before whatever luck I live by forced him to call off his Akuma.

I can’t let that happen again. No matter the personal cost to me, because I made a promise to protect Paris. A promise I did not comprehend, but one I have to keep. What was Loki’s line? I’m burdened by glorious purpose? Whatever it is, it’s mine to bear and I won’t do it halfway.

I told my parents I don’t want to return to dupont, I want to do independent study. So I can focus on my portfolio.. and so I don’t have to explain my absences. As long as I keep up with the courses, ladybug has an alibi. 

I refuse to live just by the whim of fate, I started going back to gymnastics and mom is training me in Kung fu. Because when the magic runs out, Marinette is ladybug and I have to have more than my whit to fall back on.

I will be strong. I am strong, confident, I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Hawkmoth, Mayura and Lila Rossi will meet their justice and I will not let them break me. I will be their reckoning.

MDC  
————————————————

The arrival of boots landing on her terrace, followed by a crash, had Marinette snapping her diary closed and slipping it under her pillow for a quick disposal.

The midnight haired girl opened her hatch to the outside with an unimpressed expression and a dry “at least you only broke one this time.” And with a smirk, “To what does this simple baker’s daughter owe the honor of Paris’ hero visiting me this evening?”

Chat’s sheepish face quickly morphed into a cheerful “just checking on my favorite purrincess. I heard you got expelled and then had it reversed today. Must have been stressful, but at least it’s all cleared up.”

Blowing out a quick breath, the young girl softly interjected “eye-opening”

Seeing Chat regard her in confused silence, she continued. “Everyone thought I was capable of cheating and stealing and PUSHING someone down the stairs, over jealousy. I can’t think of a worse motive.”

Fisting her hands, her voice shrunk. “And when I was feeling that all of my friendships weren’t what I thought they were and that I was alone, and Lila had made true (for once) on her threat, Hawkmoth was there, whispering in my ear trying to take advantage of me, to make me capable of what everyone already thinks of me.” 

Feeling her eyes pool and her throat closing, she squeezes her eyes and drops off. 

“Your friends don’t think that. You’re always there to lift them up and believe in them. You encourage them, they care for you.”

“Adrien knows Lila is a liar, he may not have proof, but he knows she set me up to get me in trouble and he modeled with her. He told me to take the high road and now all my other friends wouldn’t believe me even if I had jagged stone on the phone telling them he’s never had a cat!”

“Maybe Adrien had a reason he modeled with her?” Chat suggested, playing the devils advocate, Marrinette assumed.

“Maybe he does Chat. In fact, I’m sure he does and it’s probably that he’s so kind he wanted to show her she doesn’t have to lie to get attention. But I’ll never know for certain. And right now it feels like she got a reward for hurting my reputation.”

“Just ask, I’m sure he’ll explain it to you!” Chat encouraged.

“It doesn’t matter, Chat. I’m not going back. I’d rather stay at home and learn on my own than be constantly subjected or targeted by lies. I won’t become a puppet for a madman and hurt those I care about.”

“You’re not.. going back?”

“No Chat. I’m not.”


End file.
